


Nuisance Calls

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexual Frustration, Sleeping Together, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is at Ryo’s place, enjoying a night with his lover, when his phone rings at an inopportune moment.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 4





	Nuisance Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 152: Call at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Even when Dee and Ryo weren’t at work they were still on call. As cops they knew in the event of an emergency situation, a terrorist threat, an armed gunman on the loose, a riot or something similar, they could be called in, along with as many other off-duty officers as required, to assist. It meant they were supposed to have their work phones switched on at all times, although even Ryo didn’t always follow that rule. Everyone had times when they didn’t want to be disturbed.

Most of the time though, they played by the rules, knowing that if they couldn’t be reached in an emergency they’d land themselves in hot water with the Chief, unless he had reason to be concerned for their safety, in which case someone might be sent to check on them. The last thing they needed was to have armed cops burst into the apartment when they were… busy. It would kill the mood.

Tonight, he’d had Ryo right where he wanted him and things had just been getting really interesting when Dee’s phone had gone off. He cursed in frustration as he reached for it.

“Laytner.”

“Dee!” It was JJ’s voice.

“D’you have any idea what time it is?” Dee snapped, glancing at Ryo’s alarm clock. It was almost midnight. “Whaddaya want?”

“The Chief told me to call you and remind you to get here early tomorrow for the press conference. I meant to call you earlier, but we’ve been so busy!” 

Dee and Ryo were on second shift the following day, which meant they were due to start work at four in the afternoon. The press conference on one of their current cases, the murder of a prominent businessman, was set for two o’clock.

“Fine, I’ll be there. Now go away and let me sleep.” Dee hung up and slammed his phone down on the nightstand. “Now where were we?” He shifted back into position ready to pick up where he’d left off, when Ryo’s phone ringtone disturbed the peace. As he was on top, Dee reached for the phone and handed it to his partner.

“Thanks.” Ryo accepted the call. “Maclean.”

“Ryo?” It was Drake’s voice. “Sorry it’s so late. Chief wanted me to remind you about the press conference tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Drake. Two pm, right? I’ll be there, and I’ll make sure Dee is too.”

“Great. JJ’s supposed to call Dee and remind him, but… well, you know Dee.”

“Goodnight, Drake.” Ryo hung up and looked at Dee. “D’you think they know about us?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me if they called this late just to mess with us,” Dee grumbled, taking Ryo’s phone from him and turning it off before shoving it under the pillows. “I’m through with bein’ interrupted!”

Ryo snickered. “Poor Dee. Maybe we should just give up and get some rest. Tomorrow’s going to be busy.”

“Hell with that; it takes more than a couple phone calls to put me off my stride.” Dee set about proving it.

The End


End file.
